<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Steal It Back, Snotlout by AHeartForStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121063">Just Steal It Back, Snotlout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories'>AHeartForStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mel's Banned Together Bingo [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parenting, Banned Together Bingo, Gen, Stealing, bad morals, bad values</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Banned Together Bingo. Set during RttE. As the leader of the Dragon Riders, Hiccup is expected to mediate. But sometimes Hiccup gets tired of settling arguments and fights, sometimes he wants his friends to take care of their problems themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Toothless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mel's Banned Together Bingo [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Steal It Back, Snotlout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Banned Together Bingo Prompt: "Bad Values"</p>
<p>This seemed like a fun idea to do, interactions between Hiccup and Snotlout are fun to do. Especially when one suggests the other just go steal from their friends.</p>
<p>Constructive criticism is appreciated.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hiccup!" When a loud yell follows the equally as loud knocking on the door to his hut, Hiccup can already feel his headache from before returning. No, wait, it might actually be a migraine this time.</p>
<p>The voice belongs to Snotlout Jorgenson and after an earlier conversation with the twins, he knows exactly what he's come for.</p>
<p>Sitting up his bed, where he was all nice and warm, curled up with his Night Fury, Hiccup ties his prosthetic back in place before standing up and heading down the stairs of his loft.</p>
<p>It's late, he's tired, possibly about to suffer from a migraine, and he wants to sleep, but he knows ignoring Snotlout is only going to urge him to come right in and he doesn't want that.</p>
<p>Toothless stirs only lightly and he's another reason to quieten their visitor before he wakes him up.</p>
<p>Reaching the entrance to his hut, Hiccup flips it open and meets a furious Snotlout at his door. He doesn't waste a single second to share his grievances with his friend.</p>
<p>"The twins stole my helmet! And my S, my beautiful S! And then they took my pillow and-" Hiccup cuts him off quickly, holding a hand up to put an end to his ranting.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. They stole a lot of stuff and now you're angry." On any other day, he would be kinder than this, but then he usually doesn't have a migraine threatening him with a bad time then.</p>
<p>He can already feel it pounding, he might need to have some willow bark tea before he returns to Toothless.</p>
<p>"So? Are you going to do something about it?" But Snotlout isn't exactly kind about it either, too angry to, and that just makes Hiccup even less willing to help out.</p>
<p>His bed is calling to him.</p>
<p>"As a matter of fact, I'm not, Snotlout! I don't feel like doing anything about it right now." He admits as much, receiving an angry glare in response, completely missing the fact that he's just come at the wrong time.</p>
<p>"What?! Then what do I do?!" Behind Hiccup, on the loft, there's annoyed draconic grumbling. In sympathy for his dragon, Hiccup's mood gets even worse.</p>
<p>"Just steal it back, Snotlout! Be a little creative! Let us sleep!" Hiccup throws his hands up and his friend looks at him in surprise.</p>
<p>"Really? I have your permission to steal it back?" He asks, eyes wide. His anger is nowhere to be found anymore.</p>
<p>"Yes, you have my explicit consent to steal whatever from the twins. Even when you wake Astrid up, which I strongly advise against, you can tell her that you have my consent." Hiccup insists and he would've regretted it if he wasn't in an increasingly poorer state.</p>
<p>Snotlout nods, nefarious ideas forming inside that head of his.</p>
<p>"Okay, I will!" Suddenly a lot happier, he smirks and walks off, not even bothering to say goodbye.</p>
<p>"Uh, good night?!" So Hiccup says it for him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, good night!" The other calls back and Hiccup closes the entrance.</p>
<p>What did he mean by that? "I will"? Does he mean that he's going to go ahead and steal from the twins or is he going to tell Astrid? Or worse, both?</p>
<p>His migraine decides that he doesn't care, selfishly demanding his attention next. Hiccup turns away from the front door and heads for his personal stash of willow bark in the back. It's never hidden too far away, always just within reach because of his leg and his frequent stress-induced migraines.</p>
<p>He knows that what he just told Snotlout to do is bad, but he'll fix it in the morning. This stealing back and forth has been going on for days now, he'll find some kind of solution when he's less tired and not suffering from a mind-numbing pain inside his brain.</p>
<p>"Bud, I'll be right there in a moment, just need some tea." Hiccup tells his dragon, knowing he's awake. Toothless gives him an affirming grunt, telling him he heard him.</p>
<p>Just as he takes his crate of willow bark, there's a knock, and he groans.</p>
<p>"Hiccup!" This time, it's Astrid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>